


Just a jump.

by EnasRoterFaden



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnasRoterFaden/pseuds/EnasRoterFaden
Summary: Just a little drabble from a writing exercise, no plan to make more of it, but here you go.Garak's POV.





	Just a jump.

_Well, this certainly isn’t going according to plan_ , Garak thought as he watched the little shuttle’s navigational computer lose more and more controll in the crazy winds welcoming them to Tetha IV. The programming couldn’t compensate fast enough for the angry storm’s contantly changing direction and speed, and neither he nor his guest would be any better at dealing with this problem than the autopilot. Still, luckily, there was a chance to survive.  
  
„We’re going to die!“ came an irritatingly loud scream from behind him.  
  
Garak didn’t take his eyes off the readouts. This was the cheapest shuttle on the market and he really didn't trust the people who sold it to them to handle a crashlanding if it couldn't even deal with the planetary weather. „You know I can hear you just fine. So, if you would kindly reserve your vocal cords for when we need to evacuate.“ He made it sound like a humble request, as he always did, but the Ferengi did indeed lower his voice when he next spoke.  
  
„Evacuate? How?“  
  
The shuttle was now pretty much tumbling down towards the rocky surface of the planet, pushed about by the winds like a Bolian toy dragon. At least the internal dampeners were still functional, the gravity grid beneath the floor still active, otherwise the two passengers would have probably been shaken into a coma by now.  
  
„This is where you make the choice, Quark.“ Garak turned around and looked at the small man with the giant ears, smiling. „Either we send a distress signal and hope somebody will find it convenient to beam us out for interrogation instead of leaving us to our fate. Or we use the parachutes.“ If he was being completely honest, Garak was not happy to leave the choice to Quark. The greedy little man might be clever, but brave he was not, and in situations like these, some braveness was required in addition to intelligence. But this operation was Quark’s, and Garak did not want to seem like he was in more control than the Ferengi assumed. And as such, Garak decided to not be completely honest.  
  
„Interrogation?“ Quark unbuckled his security belt hastily. „All that time with the _hyoo-mons_ must have made you mad. This is the deal of a life time. If I get caught now, I’ll be ruined.“  
  
„The parachutes, then?“, Garak asked with a cock of the head, trying not to sound too surprised.  
  
„Of course the parachutes.“  
  
Garak threw a last look at the readouts. The navigational computer was now only trying to slow the ascend, not even navigating anymore. He slammed a few commands into the console, setting a timer for the self destruct. Twenty seconds should be plenty of time.  
  
He turned around, suprised to see Quark already stripped in and ready, with the merchandise protectively in his arms, like a mother holding a baby. Sometimes Garak forgot how quick and nimble this oddly proportioned species was, if they wanted to. Counting the seconds in his head, he pulled on his own parachute, made doubly sure it was secure, and then pulled the security release lever of the side door. It slid open and hurricane-like wind entered the little room with a roar.  
  
Of course, the Ferengi was frozen in place, staring at the rotating abyss below them. He seemed to murmur something, but this time too quiet for Garak to overhear. Whatever it was, the seconds were running out, so Garak simply pushed, then followed.


End file.
